faith_the_sci_fi_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Iz'kal economy
The Iz’kal have no currency and, for them, it is a difficult concept to grasp. Although it is known that iz’kal societies previous to the Korian did use it, after the Uprising they created a system of living without private property. Individual Economy How individuals obtain the usage rights of something depends on a system of waiting lists. While some items are consumables (such as food), and therefore cannot be given back, all others are acquired for a period of time depending on the utility of the item. Public transport is by far the most common form of transportation, but spaceships can be requested when time is of the essence or when traveling to rare locations. When in need of a vehicle, a request will be submitted to the system, which will determine whether it is a reasonable request and if so, which vehicle is the most adequate for the journey. Once the journey is finished, the vehicle will be returned and made available for someone else. Things are always being used by someone. As soon as one stops using them, they are handed over to the next person who needs them. Some items are only available at specific locations, and anyone wanting to use them will have to go to those locations. Other items, such as house appliances or clothes can be acquired for as long as one lives, as it would be inefficient to transport them between houses while they are not being used. The majmoas also improve the usage ratio of most appliances and other household goods. Acquiring Goods and Products Whenever an iz’kal wants to acquire a product, he places a request on the system and is put on the waiting list for that item. This can be done through the internet or in person by using one’s ID. His place on the waiting list is based on how much the person requesting the item needs it when compared to others. If the system decides that someone doesn't need an item, they won't be able to get it even if they are the only one on the waiting list. Each iz’kal is given a unique ID which is imprinted onto their genome during conception. Through this ID, all relevant information about a citizen, such as his place of birth, job, hobbies, relationships, and the complete list of items and services he has ever used or requested, can be accessed. All this information is taken into account when an iz’kal citizen wants to obtain something and complex algorithms are used to place him on the waiting list for that object or service. How fast the waiting list moves depends on how fast the item is produced, which in turn depends on that item’s relevance and the current needs of the society. Necessary items, such as food, are usually acquired at the moment of the request, and the citizen is then pushed back a reasonable amount of time on the waiting list before being able to request it again. Production and Sustainability Some items are produced on request and delivered following the waiting list. 3D printing technologies and malleable polymers allow each technocrat to build what he personally needs, accessing the best designs in the Idealab or creating his own. Each technocrat receives a given amount of raw materials for these uses depending on the availability of resources, and must make do until more is available, reusing what they have if they desire to create something new or giving it to someone else when they don’t have use for it anymore. The Iz’kal are a very eco-friendly and minimalistic species with a deep interest in preserving their natural resources. They strive to create items meant to last and that are able to be upgraded instead of replaced when possible. So, while it is possible for an iz’kal to request a copy of every existing item, the central service of resources will take this into account and the delivery of items deemed unnecessary by the system could be postponed for as long as his entire lifespan. Asking for an update or a repair for an existing item is usually faster than requesting a new one, and while there is also waiting list for this, it is favoured by the system as it saves resources. Iz’kal frown upon excessive waste and material needs, sometimes avoiding hyperlinks with those interested in such things. There is a strong social pressure to behave in a respectful and conservative manner towards the resources of all, and it is rare for an iz’kal to request something he doesn’t actually need. The absence of any kind of marketing in the entire State also contributes to this behaviour, since there is no reason for an iz’kal to desire something he doesn’t need. This keeps the waiting list processes streamlined and fairly fast. In rare times of a scarcity of resources, such as droughts and wars, first necessity items are rationed and given sparingly to extend their availability. Priority will be given to those most valuable to the preservation of the species as determined by the system. Economy of the Majmoa Iz’kal streets have almost no stores and most items are purchased from the Central Resources website or built at home. In contrast to corvo, for whom shopping is one of the most pleasant activities and a sign of social status, iz’kal consider it an undesireable necessity and will only do so when necessary. The national drink of the Iz’kal, the lial, is often sold in lial shops that line the streets. Lial is consumed in all social situations, when engaging in hobbies, in parks, theaters and sports centers, and in hyper schools. Hyper schools are places where respected individuals in different areas engage in hyperlink with visitors to share their knowledge and recent discoveries. They are not meant to replace traditional learning systems, which also exist, but are fantastic places to find out about what is new in the fields of one’s interests. The streets are almost silent even when busy, as iz'kal do not talk among them, but join each other in hyperlink. To the other species this is an eerie experience, seeing thousands of people walking in all directions without a single word being spoken, the only noise the sound of the friction of the clothes and their steps. Category:Iz'kal